


Campfire Glow

by neverstopwishing



Category: Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstopwishing/pseuds/neverstopwishing
Summary: One shot relationship fic between Erik (Dragon Quest 11) and the reader, because honestly, that guy is too precious not to write.





	Campfire Glow

You knew Erik in a way you didn't know the others. You were both lone wolves, he had admitted it himself to Hero at one point on their journey and you always felt more at peace when in your own company. You were also both not all that emotionally competent. Displaying emotions wasn't your forte, not unless they were that of annoyance or anger. 

 

You weren't surprised with the way he picked to show his interest. You were both private people, not prone to hugs or casual touches. He had simply sat down next to you in camp, your backs facing the fire and you had felt his hand slip over yours, his fingers light and unassuming. You knew that he didn't have any deeper feelings for you, interest yes, love no. If you pulled away now he wouldn't be hurt, he would understand and back off. But you hadn't. You stayed as you were, leaning against a pile of firewood, the fire at your back making you drowsy and content with a full tummy. You were happy to accept his touch and his interest because if you were honest you were a bit interested yourself. He was a good man and he cared about all of you in his own gruff protective way. 

 

Not much changed after that, not for a while. Again, you were private people. Your touches were chaste and usually only occurred at night when you could afford the distraction, a bare brush of hands, tangling fingers when no one was paying too much attention to you, you doubted anyone but Sylvando had noticed it at this point. You didn't kiss, you didn't cuddle or even sleep next to each other but you both found your way of showing your growing interest. A brush of your fingers on his wrist, a hand to help you hike a steeper path, the way your shoulders brushed when you sat together by the fire. It was simple but it worked.

 

Your first kiss wasn't surprising, or unexpected but that didn't make it any less pleasant. You had all separated to explore the ‘city of the week’ and the both of you had ended up in a narrow alley, wet lips gliding freely against each other, nothing that would get you punished for indecency but also not something you wanted to share with everyone else. It was slow and lacking in fitness but sweet like the most precious of Gondolian cakes, there was no tongue but you didn't feel like there needed to be, it was just a kiss shared by two people who wanted to enjoy each other in an innocent way. One of your hands was held in his, neither was sweaty or trembling but the warmth in your chest was almost better. 

 

You didn't do it again but you became bolder in your touches, you rarely sat apart in camp now, his hand found the small of your back more often, your head leaned on his shoulder at times in an almost cuddle. Just two people growing confident in their affection and their emotions. 

 

You weren't demanding from each other and it worked for you. The slow, hesitant way with which you learned how to love was beautiful on its own. 

 

The next time you kissed your hands roamed a little, stroking the only skin you could find, you pushed your fingers into his sleeves for the soft skin of his wrists and forearms. His had been satisfied to stroke the skin of your sides in lazy circles. It brought pleasant shivers down your spine. It was the first time your tongues touched, the sweetness of his mouth tempting you to taste deeper. He responded in kind. Clumsy but eager, a hesitant brush of wet hot tongue on your bottom lip before slipping inside your mouth.

 

That night when you were camping a few miles away from the city you had dared to burrow close to his side, your legs throw over his own sideways as you tucked your head against his arm. Your position was mostly hidden by the pile of firewood and he didn't seem to mind. One of his hands tucked around your legs, stroking the skin by your ankles. It was honestly disgustingly sweet, the kind of action you couldn't imagine yourself doing a few weeks back. You fell asleep like that night, burrowing into his warmth without a care in the world and when you woke up he was still there, arm loosely around your waist, head bowed against yours. Blue hair tangled with yours. You had tangled your fingers in that hair and stroked. Everyone else was still asleep around you. In a moment of unusual boldness, you had tilted your head, slotting your lips against his in a sleepy sweet kiss. He didn't respond at first, despite being a light sleeper but soon the warmth on his lips must have roused him enough because you felt his lips pucker, responding to the kiss in a clumsy, barely awake way.

 

It became a morning ritual of sorts, if you awake first and no one else was awake you would bend over his sleeping form and gently slide your lips across his skin. It wasn't always on his lips, sometimes he would awake with your tongue on the shell of his ear or your mouth on his bare nape. In turn, he paid you back with a hand running through your hair or a hot mouth on your collar bones. You liked those rare mornings a lot. 

 

It was only natural then that as days and weeks passed you would want more. And you desperately wanted more. You wanted to run your hands through the lean muscles of his lithe form, you wanted to finally feel your bare skin on his. The heat shared between your stares was like something hungry and alive, it scorched you from the inside out, many a night you felt it low in your belly, a want for a touch only you had ever provided. And you knew he wanted it too, it was in the way his fingers dug on your hips when you found a discreet spot for a longer makeout session, in the face he made when your hands pawed at his clothes. More than once you had woken to his mouth on your neck, his chest plastered to your back and a distinctive pressure against your behind.

 

The dam of lust between you finally broke at the next city you visited. No surprise, all you needed was a safe place and an excuse to disappear for a few hours. 

 

What you hadn't however expected was his body pinning yours to the door of your room. His chest was to your back, you had just closed and locked the door, you weren't expecting him to grab your hands and pin you there, his mouth a hot panting mess upon your neck. 

 

He whispered your name like a prayer and you felt your knees grow weak as his hands slipped inside your light armour. Just like his lips had, his fingers fumbled but he was a quick study and he was eager, every sound from your mouth only spurred him faster, deeper, harder. It took entirely too little time for him to have you clawing at the door, snapping your hips with desperate abandon, seeking your pleasure from his fingers. 

 

You didn't know long you had spent on that room but when you awoke from your exhausted nap your body was littered with marks, dark fingers on your thighs and hips, red raw looking bite marks around your throat and chest, your sex felt sore and disgustingly wet. You were sticky everywhere but so was he and from what you could see of his back you hadn't let him escape unscathed either.

 

He looked so much gentler when he slept, his expression slack and sweet. You had realized then that you could come to love him if you didn't already. For a brief moment, you dreaded the end of your journey.

 

This reason that had brought you together, it would come to an end one day. You could only hope that these tender feelings you shared would be strong enough to keep you and your gruff yet gentle lover together. For you were almost sure that his nimble fingers had stolen your heart and you weren't so sure you ever wanted it back. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more ideas for one-shots and I will post them as new chapters when they are done.


End file.
